loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Kara Danvers
Kara Danvers (birth name Kara Zor-El and better known as Supergirl) is the main female protagonist of the CW series, Supergirl. She is a reporter for CatCo Worldwide Media and is an agent for the DEO. She is also the former love interest of James Olsen and Mon-El. History Kara was born on the Planet Krypton and is the daughter of Alura and Zor-El. She had a happy childhood and admired and deeply loved her parents. Kara and her family were known to go visit numerous planets for family hoildays. However, Kara's life changed forever when the Planet Krypton was destroyed, her parents managed to save Kara and her baby cousin Kal-El, allowing them to escape the Planet's destruction and go to Planet Earth. Kara's parents instruct Kara to protect and raise Kal-El. However, when Kara escaped the Planet's destruction, the pod she was in went off course and for years she was stuck in the Phantom Zone. Later, the pod containing Kara managed to break free and she eventually made her way towards Earth only to learn Kal-El grew up and has already become Superman Kara is sent to live with the Danvers family, close allies to Superman and they become her adoptive family consisting of Jeremiah, Eliza and Alex. Kara was forced to keep her powers a secret from the public and tried to grow up and have a normal life for herself. While Kara struggled to hide her powers and live on Earth, she came to adjust with the support of her adoptive family and developed a close relationship with Alex. However, Kara still deeply misses her parents, but still loves the Danvers for all they've done for her. Canon Relationships Winn Schott Winn Schott is Kara's best friend and former co-worker at CatCo Worldwide Media. Ever since Kara first arrived at CatCo, Winn instantly developed strong romantic feelings for her, but Kara remained unaware of them and only saw Winn as her best friend. Since she began working at CatCo, they developed a strong friendship, but Kara remained completely unaware of Winn's feelings as they grew stronger over the years. Although they do not end up together, they are fondly known as Winnara. Adam Foster Adam Foster is the oldest son of Kara's boss, Cat Grant, and a brief love interest in the first season. Kara didn't immediately take to Adam, although she found him attractive, but his charming demeanor drew her in. While out on a date Bizarro swoops down and drags Kara away. Kara and Adam dated until Kara called off the relationship citing that she didn't have room for him in her life. Adam then leaves back to Opal City. The ship is fondly known as Kadam. James Olsen James Olsen was originally Kara's main love interest in the first season of the series; fondly known as KarOlsen. Kara was instantly attracted to James and they found a fast friendship form. With James being Clark's best friend, he already knew of Kara being Supergirl. When James' ex Lucy Lane returns an unsavory love triangle forms between the three. Kara decides to step out of the way and lets James and Lucy rekindle their old romance. By the end of the season James and Lucy are over and James and Kara decide to start something together. In the beginning of the second season although Kara and James attempt to start a relationship, Kara decides it's better they remain friends, as although she held strong feelings in the beginning, she no longer desires anything more between them. Mon-El of Daxam Mon-El was Kara's main love interest in the second season of the series; fondly known as KaraMel. In the beginning of the second season they start off on the wrong foot. Due to the bad blood between Kryptons and Daxams, the relationship between Kara and Mon-El is strained. Kara wants to train him to become a superhero like her and he fights her every step of the way until he finally decides that he can be, with Kara's help, a better person and superhero. Things quickly escalate between them going from colleagues to lovers. There's is a relationship frequently compared to that of star-crossed lovers. The relationship ends briefly when it's revealed Mon-El is actually Daxam's Prince but the two end up back together after the Music Meister places Kara in an alternate musical universe. By the end of season two the two of them have been torn apart by Mon-El's need to leave the Earth or risk death. The relationship never rekindles. In season three Mon-El returns but he is married to Imra Ardeen. Kara and he have some shared moments together but in the end he returns back to his life in the future as a member of the Legion of Superheroes and Kara moves on. Fanon Ships # SuperCorp # KaraDox # SuperCat Gallery Season 1 Kara and Adam_001.jpg|Kara and Adam_001 Kara and Adam_002.jpg|Kara and Adam_002 Kara and Adam_003.jpg|Kara and Adam_003 Kara and Adam_004.jpg|Kara and Adam_004 Kara and Adam Promotional Pic (2).jpg|Kara and Adam_005 Kara and Adam Promotional Pic (1).jpg|Kara and Adam_007_kiss Kara and James_001.jpg|Kara and James_001 Kara and James_002.jpg|Kara and James_002 Kara and James_003.jpg|Kara and James_003 Kara and James_004.jpg|Kara and James_004 Kara and James_005.jpg|Kara and James_005 Kara and James_006.jpg|Kara and James_006 Kara and James_007.jpg|Kara and James_007 Kara and James_008.jpg|Kara and James_008 Kara and James_009.jpg|Kara and James_009 Kara and James_010.jpg|Kara and James_010 Kara and James_011.jpg|Kara and James_011 Kara and James Promotional Pic (1).jpg|Kara and James_012 Kara and James Promotional Pic (2).jpg|Kara and James_013 Kara and Winn_001.jpg|Kara and Winn_001 Kara and Winn_002.jpg|Kara and Winn_002 Kara and Winn_003.jpg|Kara and Winn_003 Kara and Winn_004.jpg|Kara and Winn_004 Kara and Winn_005.jpg|Kara and Winn_005 Kara and Winn_006.jpg|Kara and Winn_006 Winnara.kiss.jpg|Kara and Winn_007 Kara and James and Winn_001.jpg|Kara and James and Winn_001 Kara and James and Winn_002.jpg|Kara and James and Winn_002 Promotional Pictures Kara and Adam Promotional Pic (1).jpg Kara and Adam Promotional Pic (2).jpg Kara and James Promotional Pic (1).jpg Kara and James Promotional Pic (2).jpg Kara and Mon-El Promotional Pic (12).jpg Kara and Mon-El Promotional Pic (1).jpg Kara and Mon-El Promotional Pic (5).jpg Kara and Mon-El Promotional Pic (2).jpg Kara and Mon-El Promotional Pic (11).jpg Kara and Mon-El Promotional Pic (6).jpg Kara and Mon-El Promotional Pic (3).jpg Kara and Mon-El Promotional Pic (9).jpg Kara and Mon-El Promotional Pic (10).jpg Kara and Mon-El Promotional Pic (8).jpg Kara and Mon-El Promotional Pic (7).jpg Kara and Mon-El Promotional Pic (4).jpg Kara and Mon-El Promotional Pic (13).jpg Season 2 Kara and Mon-El S2E16.jpg Kara and Mon-El First Kiss S2E8.jpg|Kara and Mon-El share their first kiss. Kara & Mon-El Kiss S2E13 (3).jpg Kara & Mon-El Kiss S2E13 (2).jpg Kara & Mon-El Kiss S2E13 (1).jpg Kara & Mon-El First Kiss S2E13.jpg Kara & Mon-El S2E13.jpg Kara & Mon-El S2E14 (2).jpg Kara & Mon-El Kiss S2E14 (3).jpg Kara & Mon-El Kiss S2E14 (2).jpg Kara & Mon-El Kiss S2E14 (1).jpg Kara & Mon-El S2E14 (1).jpg Kara & Mon-El Kiss - The Flash S3E17.jpg Kara & Mon-El - The Flash S3E17 (4).jpg Kara & Mon-El - The Flash S3E17 (3).jpg Kara & Mon-El - The Flash S3E17 (2).jpg Kara & Mon-El - The Flash S3E17 (1).jpg Kara and Mon-El True Love's Kiss - The Flash S3E17.jpg Kara and Mon-El Final Kiss S2E22.jpg|Kara and Mon-El tearfully kiss each other goodbye. Trivia *In the first season, Kara's original main love interest was James Olsen. *Kara has no actual love interest in the third season. *In the comics, Kara's most notable love interest is Querl Dox, aka Brainiac 5. Their relationship history spans decades. Querl has only just been introduced into the show as a series regular for the fourth season. External Links *Kara Danvers/Supergirl - Arrowverse Wikia Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Female Love Interest Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:DC Love Interests Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Superpowered Love Interest Category:Former Love Interest Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Flight Category:Love Triangle Category:Villain's Crush Category:Villain's Offspring Category:Aliens Category:Reporters/Journalists Category:Opposing Faction Category:Possible Romance Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Driving Force Category:TV Love Interests Category:Titular Love Interest